P E A C E F U L D I S T U R B A N C E
by Octobers-Blessing
Summary: The daughter of Mr. Ohtori's closest friend has arrived at Ouran, and the twins have a new obsession. What is it about this girl that's caused such a disturbance in the Host Club, and why is Kyoya ready to propose? Pairings with time. Please R and R.
1. A Memorable Girl

P **E** **A** C **E** F** U** L D **I** S T** U **R B **A** N C **E**

_**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own anything Ouran. Trust me, if I did, my face would be on a gigantic blimp right now, raining peanut butter and singing my praises._

**Disturbance**) - noun) something that disturbs; an outbreak of disorder; a breach of public peace

**O** N **E** -- A Memorable Girl

Haruhi grumbled, her arms aching under the weight of the instant coffee. She couldn't see over the mountain of coffee and relied on her memory of the school and the laughter of the students to direct her to the third music room. "Rich bastards," She hissed under her breath. "Next time Hikaru and Kaoru want to throw a fashion show, they can get their own coffee and-"

Haruhi's words were cut off as someone ran into her, the containers of coffee tumbled from her arms and scattered across the polished floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," The person who had collided with her cried, hurrying to pick up the scattered coffee. Haruhi got up and retrieved the rest.

"I-I wasn't paying attention," Her smile was bright against her medium brown skin. Her startled gray eyes studied Haruhi's face. "I'll gladly help you carry these, it looks like quite a lot."

"Thank you," Haruhi mumbled, continuing down the hall. The stranger followed silently, her eyes wide as they entered the music room.

"Yay!" The twins chorused. "Commoner's coffee!"

"Haru-chan, what took so long?" Hunny asked, grabbing Haruhi's sleeve. His eyes were wide as he regarded the stranger. "Who's that, Haruhi?"

Haruhi placed the coffee on a table and took the rest from the girl. Tamaki frowned. "The Host Club is closed for the rest of the week in preparation for the fashion show..."

The girl blinked, confusion apparent on her face. "I'm Tsukiko Ogundiran," She said softly, wary of all the men in the room. "I'm not here for any fashion show. I was just helping...Haruhi with the coffee I spilled."

The Host Club stared at her. It was Kyoya who finally spoke, stepping forward and offering his hand. "Lady Ogundiran, it is my pleasure to finally meet you again."

Tsukiko's eyes widened. "Kyoya-sama! The pleasure is mine. My, you've changed... It's been thirteen years!" She bowed. "My father told me to greet you, if we met. He sends his greetings to Mr. Ohtori."

"How are you finding Ouran?"

She laughed, shaking her head, causing her loose golden-brown curls to fall over her shoulders. "It's wonderful. Nothing like the Aussie schools, or London, but it's very charming."

Hikaru cleared his throat while Kaoru coughed. Kyoya smiled, gesturing to each person in turn. "These are my friends; Tamaki Suoh, Hikari and Kaoru Hitachiin, Takashi Morinozuka- but we call him Mori, and Mitsukuni Haninozuka- we call him Hunny. You've met Haruhi Fujioka." Kyoya straightened his glasses. "And this is the Host Club."

"Host...Club...?"

"Yes, princess," Tamaki whispered, gently lifting her face so he may see her eyes. "It is our greatest desire to-"

Tsukiko slammed her heel into Tamaki's foot. He gasped, tears coming to his eyes as he retreated to his corner. "Don't touch me. I know exactly what a Host Club is, there was one at the Queen's Prestige." She narrowed her eyes.

The twins laughed, their amber eyes shining as they approached Tsukiko, taking her hands.

"Your beauty cannot be matched by any," Hikaru whispered into her ear.

"Such a gorgeous, exotic creature you are," Agreed Kaoru, kissing her hand. He pulled her to him, his arm tight around her waist as his twin stroked her cheek. "You're like an African lily planted among daises."

Tsukiko gasped, tears came to her eyes as she weakly protested. Kaoru dropped his arm.

"You're bleeding," Haruhi observed. Kyoya immediately stepped forward to inspect the wound.

"Who did this to you?"

"N-no one..." She lied quickly, wringing her wrists.

"Because such actions are not tolerated at Ouran. Whoever is responsible shall be rightfully punished." Kyoya pressed his hand against the wound, applying pressure to prevent the wound from bleeding. "Hikaru, Kaoru, go bring something for Tsukiko to change into, her uniform's ruined. Haruhi, please bring some hot water, a cloth, and some bandages."

"I'm fine!" Tsukiko persisted. "Please, I could just go to the nurse..."

"Nonsense!" Tamaki shook his head. "We are perfectly capable of caring for you here. Besides, whoever did this could be waiting for you."

"Exactly..." Kyoya nodded to Mori. "Watch the door, please, in case he followed Tsukiko here."

Tsukiko stood silently as Kyoya ripped her uniform in order to clean the long cut along her side. Hunny gasped when he saw it. It was deeper than Kyoya had thought. Whoever had done this to her had wanted something in particular. Tamaki slammed his fist into his hand. "A crime like this cannot go unpunished! Shame on a man who thinks he can abuse a new student." He pointed to Tsukiko. "You are now under the Host Club's protection until he is brought to justice!"

Tsukiko stared at him boredly. "Just because I'm a new student doesn't mean I don't know how to take care of myself. I broke his arm, thank you very - ow!"

"Sorry," Kyoya mumbled, standing. "Here, take her to go change." He watched as the twins eagerly led her away to Haruhi's usual changing spot.

"This isn't another self-claimed fiance, is it, Mom?"

"No, Dad," Kyoya murmured as he washed his hands in the basin Haruhi had provided. "Doctor Ogundiran and my father are great friends from school. He's a world-renowned doctor with strong affiliates concerning my father's business."

"Ogundiran isn't Japanese," Haruhi noted.

"No, Haruhi, it's actually Yoruba - a language native to the West African country Nigeria. Tsukiko's father is Nigerian and her mother is Australian. She was born in Tokyo during a medical conference, and out of respect her parents gave her a Japanese name. She lived in Australia until she was ten and then moved to England. She's been in Nigeria since - but transferred here because her father wants to start an experimental treatment facility for various diseases and cancers in Japan. The last time I saw her she was two."

"Ta-daa!"

The Host Club turned to stare at Tsukiko, who shyly lowered her head under their gazes. The twins had dressed her in a gold and purple dashiki. Around her middle was a violet sash that showed perfectly how thin her waist was. The cotton-silk material of the dashiki flowed elegantly over her slender hips, stopping just under her knees to show off her long, dark legs. She wore golden sandals that matched the golden bangles that jingled on her wrist.

"She's gorgeous," Haruhi murmured. "Like a model."

"Ah! Is my daughter jealous?" Tamaki teased, his voice hopeful.

"No," Haruhi scowled, crushing his enthusiasm.

"She's pretty!" Hunny exclaimed.

The twins took her arms and paraded her around the music room. Tsukiko made a face, clearly uncomfortable.

"I...really have to go..." She sounded a bit apologetic. "Thank you so much, for everything. It was nice seeing you again, Kyoya-sama." She smiled, then pursed her thick lips. "Ah...could one of you tell me how to reach the main hall."

"We'll escort you!" The twins beamed, pulling her out of the room before anyone had enough time to say anything. Kyoya made a face and wrote something down on his clipboard.

"Will she be in the fashion show?" Hunny asked. "She'd be a wonderful model!"

"I agree," Mori said, still standing by the door.

Kyoya shrugged. "It's up to her. I'll be sure to give her an invitation tomorrow." He continued to write, a thoughtful expression on his face. He had only been three when he had seen her last - an impressionable age. She had been a very intelligent child, even then. There was something about her that made her a fond memory of childhood, even though he had rarely ever saw her. She had been a good friend - very advanced for two years.

"Kyoya!"

"Yes?"

"You said you'd show us a picture of her when she was younger."

Kyoya furrowed his brow. Had he said that? He didn't remember...

He placed his clipboard on the stacked coffee and pulled his wallet from the inner pocket of his uniform. He felt foolish now, to have such a meaningless picture in his wallet, where pictures of family went, but there was something about her...

Kyoya smiled as he ran his thumb over the small photograph. Tsukiko was dressed in a pale blue dress, hugging a younger Kyoya, her curls framing her round, smiling face. Together they sat in the large chair behind Mr. Ohtori's desk. Tsukiko's father had thought it was hilarious at the time.

"There we are. Thirteen years ago."_ I still remember it_, He thought to himself, amazed._ Was she that much of a memorable girl?_

* * *

_My first OHSHC fic. Did you like it? Hate it? Please review! I'm not exactly sure of the pairings yet...so if you have a preference, let me know! I'll try to update soon/often. Reviews help, and you all get a cookie! _


	2. Grownup

P **E** **A** C **E** F **U** L D** I** S T **U** R B **A **N C **E**

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I do not own anything Ouran. Trust me, if I did, my face would be on a gigantic blimp right now, raining peanut butter and singing my praises.

**Grownup**) - noun) a fully developed person from maturity onward

T W **O** -- Grownup

A soft knock caused the twins to look up from their sketchbook. "I'll get it!" Hunny called, beating them to the door. He threw it wide, embracing the figure in the doorway before realizing who it was.

"Hi, Tsuki-chan!" He beamed, taking her hand. "Come have some cake!"

"Ah, actually... I just came to return this to Hikaru and Kaoru," Tsukiko smiled, kneeling down to meet Hunny's face. "But, as soon as I'm done, I'll come have some cake, okay?"

"Okay!" Hunny cheered, running back to his teaparty with Mori. Tsukiko laughed softly to herself. She walked up to the twins, a bundle of clothing held tightly in her arms. "Thank you so much Hikaru and Kaoru." She held the clothing out to them and curtsied. "I really appreciated it."

Hikaru took the clothes, then handed them back to her. "You're wearing it in the fashion show."

"Eh?"

"You're our star!" Kaoru exclaimed, jumping up. The pencil that had been tucked behind his ear fell out as he spread his arms wide. "Our theme: the precious rarities of the jungle. We'll need a jungle goddess. Our goddess: you."

Tsukiko shook her head. "No, no, I can't-"

Hikaru grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him. "What are you-" Kaoru took a tape measure and started to measure her, his eyes narrowed as he focused on the task at hand. Hikaru held her still, nodding as his brother took notes in the open sketchbook.

"All of these designs are our own. We made most of them during the summer..."

Tsukiko's gray eyes lit up. She leaned down to inspect the sketchbook. "Wow! You did these all? You guys are talented!"

"Ah, our jungle goddess thinks we're talented!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"We're talented in other things," Hikaru murmured, stroking her chin. Tsukiko flinched, her face expressionless, though her eyes betrayed her emotion. Hikaru dropped his hand and smiled slightly, his amber eyes shining in good humor. "Kyoya's over there."

"He's been looking for you," Kaoru sang, still making adjustments to the sketchbook. Tsukiko thanked them and hurried towards Kyoya. His back was to her. She tapped his shoulder and smiled.

"I wanted to thank you for yesterday. My father also sends his thanks and requests your presence and that of your father tonight." Tsukiko handed him a card. It was a letter addressed to Mr. Ohtori.

"I have something for you, too," Kyoya handed her an invitation. "You won't be able to get into the fashion show without it."

Tsukiko stared at the invitation, then looked back up at him. "T-Thank you, Kyoya-sama." She smiled slightly. "My father said the wound seemed to be infected. If you hadn't done what you did..."

His jaw clenched as he shook his head. "I haven't done enough. I promise you, I'll find whoever did that to you."

"It's okay," Tsukiko said softly. "I'm fine, he never-"

"But he was going to." Kyoya's glasses flashed as he turned entirely to face her, leaning forward to meet her eyes. "You've just turned fifteen, correct? Your birthday's in October, I signed the card..." He stood straight and shrugged. "I'd be lying if I said everyone in Ouran were responsible. Just take care of yourself, okay?"

"Okay..." She noticed that he seemed deep in thought, so turned to leave. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"I supposed Hikaru and Kaoru have all ready taken your measurements - so - no." Kyoya gave her a slight smile over his shoulder. "Tell your father we'll be looking forward to dinner."

Tsukiko bowed her head. "I will. Thank you again, Kyoya-sama."

Kyoya watched as she sat down beside Hunny, smiling at the child-like senior.

"Do you like vanilla?"

"Yes, thank you," She took the plate, watching Mori as he removed the strawberries from his slice. Tsukiko smiled, thinking the silent Host quite perculiar. She accepted the fork from Hunny and scraped a bit of icing from the top of the cake. The sugary frosting was inches from her lips. It smelt good, and Tsukiko wondered if Hunny had baked it himself.

"Drop. That. Fork."

"He-_ey_!" Tsukiko frowned as a pale hand snatched the fork from her. "What was that for?" She glared at the pale hand that took the fork from her. "What was that for?" She looked up at Kaoru, scowling as he pulled her from the table.

"Our goddess has to keep her figure," He explained, pulling her to the runway being built in the middle of the room.

"What figure?" Tsukiko mumbled, following him involuntarily.

"Shame on you, Hunny," Kaoru scolded, sticking the fork in the cake with a ruthless stab. "Feeding our star cake. The idea itself is shocking!"

"Tsuki-chan?" Hunny asked, his lower lip trembling.

"I'll have some after the fashion show," She promised as Hikaru pushed her up the stairs of the runway. He proceeded to roll up her skirt, holding it up with pins from a pincushion attached to his jacket.

"Okay," Kaoru prepped, holding the skirt up for his brother. "You're going to show us what kind of walks you learned at this so called Queen's Prestige."

_"What?"_ Her eyes were wide. Kaoru didn't answer, lifting her skirt until it was well above her knees. When Hikaru was finished he started to change her shoes, replacing them with two inch heels.

"Stand over here...yes. Now, show us your best walk."

Tsukiko's blue-gray eyes shot daggers at the twins as they waved the club over to a judging desk in front of the runway.

"We're all going to rate the goddess's walk, okay?"

Tsukiko groaned, trying to remove the pins from her dress. She didn't see Kyoya's cheeks reddening at the length of her skirt.

"This is harrassment!" She hissed, giving up.

"Walk," Hikaru and Kaoru commanded. Tsukiko sighed, put her hand on her hip, and started to walk. The only sound in the room was her heels on the polished wood as she strut down the runway, her curls bouncing on her shoulders as her long legs carried her to the end of the runway. She stopped, posed, and gave a perfect turn, walking back to her starting point. She flushed, lowered her head, and clasped her hands.

"Ten!" Hunny chimed, raising his card.

"Ten," Mori agreed solemnly.

A chorus of tens rang out, though Kyoya and Haruhi both said nothing. Haruhi staring in shock at what the twins were capable of. She silently was glad that they had yet to try any such thing on her.

Tsukiko started to remove the pins one by one, putting them in her mouth while she busied her hands with taking them out.

"What kind of school is Queen's Prestige?" Haruhi asked, a bit mystified.

"A preporatory academy with some of England's best academics...very good sciences..."

"Apparently they have the best models, too," Tamaki murmured, eyeing Tsukiko. "Unhostable models."

D **I** N N **E** R - 6:00 P M - **O**G**U**ND**I**R**A**N PR**O**P**E**RT**Y**

Tsukiko smiled as Kyoya handed her the bottle of wine. "Thank you, Kyoya-sama."

Kyoya nodded, his gray eyes steadily took in the sight of the girl in her pale blue gown, so much like the color of the dress she wore in the picture years ago, her hair pinned up.

"My father says he can't find wine quite as good as Dr. Ogundiran's. This is the best yet."

"It's appreciated." She started towards the dining room, pausing as Kyoya touched her ar softly.

"What was that before? That...modeling."

She shrugged, cocking her head so that her curls formed a honey-colored curtain around her face. "Nerves, I guess." Her eyes flashed under her curled, golden lashes. "Are you upset over it?"

"No...I just didn't expect it."

"I am fifteen," She teased, continuing to the kitchen. "I know how to walk upright now."

Kyoya blinked. It was obvious she knew how to walk too well. He nodded and followed her, greeting her mother and father - though her father was was in a deep conversation with Mr. Ohtori concerning saltwater versus freshwater and which was more relaxing.

"Saltwater, baby?" Dr. Ogundiran asked Tsukiko as she put the wine on the table.

"Eh, but it dries up your skin, Baba."

Her mother nodded in agreement, her pale blue eyes twinkling as she watched Kyoya seat himself. "You've grown into such a handsome young man," She smiled.

"Thank you," Kyoya concentrated on unfolding the napkin into his lap.

Mr. Ohtori ended the conversation with a glare, though it would surely be revived during dessert. He laughed. "And to think - you've become such a beautiful young woman, Tsukiko. I should've tried to arrange a marriage."

"You know how I feel about that," Dr. Ogundiran said, his dark eyes twinkling.

"What is it you hope to go into?" Mr. Ohtori asked Tsukiko.

"I haven't been able to decide on a certain specialization - if I go into medicine, I hope to choose between neurology or cardio. But I'm interested in genetics, and enviro-biology as well."

"All excellent and important fields. I'm sure your father'll help you decide."

"What about you, Kyoya-sama?" Tsukiko asked. "Do you plan to take over the Ohtori business?"

Dinner was just an extended game of twenty questions, turned into heated debates as Kyoya and Tsukiko watched their fathers warily.

Dr. Ogundiran smiled, swishing some wine in a cup, examining it. "Good color...excellent smell..." He turned to his wife. "What do you think, Ember?"

She took a sip and smiled, nodding. "Why don't you show Kyoya the house?" Mrs. Ogundiran suggested, her Australian accent sounded odd with the Japanese language. She repeated it in English, her husband laughing at her insecurity.

"When Adunni was being born you certainly didn't care about what language you were speaking," Ogundiran muttered under his breath, using the Yoruba praise name Adunni in reference to his daughter.

"M'kay," She stood and kissed her mother's tan cheek, then exited the dining room. "This is the parlor," She said once she heard Kyoya's footsteps behind her. The room was large with polished wooden floors. Kyoya's eyes caught sight of the piano and harp near the corner.

"You play?"

"The piano's mother's. Sometimes we do duets - she's phenominal."

He smiled, following her out of the room and down the hall. "Why didn't you mention it? We've got a harp in the music room - you should play for the club sometime." There was something calculating in his eyes. "Perhaps we could have a concert of some time..."

She shrugged, showing almost all the rooms in the mansion with a bored air. "Now-" She grinned. "My room."

Kyoya stepped in after her. It was as if he had stepped into the ocean at night, the deep blue walls were spaced far apart - her room more like a studio with a bed.

He fingered her headboard - a wooden surfboard painted with orange flames. "You surf, too?"

"Down Under. You don't have to sound so surprised," She sighed, sitting down on white silk sheets. "You'd know if you read any of the letters I sent." Something unreadable clouded her eyes.

Kyoya would have winced, had he been the sort. Tsukiko took no notice of the blank expresion on his face as she continued with a forcefully neutral voice. "The last letter I recieved from you was ten years ago. I kept sending them - and got holiday and birthday cards in return. Nothing from _you_, really. How do I even know you really signed them?"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Got busy, I know." She smiled, her eyes bright in the dark room. "People grow up. Friends become distant." She stood up and straightened her dress. She walked forward, then pasued in the doorway, turning back to him. "I've grownup - and so have you."

* * *

_Yay! Seven reviews after the first chapter. Thank you all so much! You each get a cookie from me. XD I'm glad you all seem to like the story so far. The last chapter was a little over a thousand words - this one's a little over two thousand. I'm not exactly sure how long I expect this story to be - but if you have a length preference please let it be known so I can at least try to reach it. I've decided to add a little segment at the end of each chapter explaining the signifigance of the chapter/chapter title at the end of each chapter ((or whenever I feel like it))._

_So -- Grownup...This chapter was mainly to show the distance between Tsukiko and Kyoya. I hope you can all see that the both of them don't automatically fall back into the friendship they had when they were younger. ((She was two and he was three - they're not going to remember each other that well.)) The both of them have grown up. Tsukiko's nothing like Kyoya expected her to be - which'll probably become clearer in the next chapter - Hide And Seek ((which I've written, and just have to type)). _

_Okay - that's it. XP Thank you all for listening to my little rant. Now - if you like this story, please click the lil blue button! I'll happily accept critisim ((as long as it doesn't end in my ashes spread across the ocean)). Yeah...I don't do so well with too much heat. _


	3. Hide and Seek

P **E A** C **E** F **U** L D** I** S T **U** R B **A** N C **E**

_**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own anything Ouran. Trust me, if I did, my face would be on a gigantic blimp right now, raining peanut butter and singing my praises._

**Hide**) - verb) to conceal from sight; prevent from being seen or discovered

**Seek**) - verb) to try to find or discover by searching or questioning

T H R **E E** -- Hide and Seek

_Note: This chapter has a suggested theme and a somewhat lemon-scented scene. If you prefer not to read the 'scented' bit, I will leave a bolded message before and after it. I know some people don't like that kind of stuff, but it's not really descriptive...just suggestive._

"One hour to go, darlings," Mrs. Hitachiin announced, letting herself backstage.

"Mom!" Kaoru cried, leaving his task of adjusting Mori's jacket in order to push her back. "Go wait with dad! You're not allowed to peek."

"Oh? I can't see my darlings' creations?" Her eyes widened as Tsukiko stumbled into the changing room, her face sour. Hikaru thrust a bag at her. "We made a few adjustments to it, but it's nothing you can't walk in."

Tsukiko struggled to keep her arms up. "Is that why you've been making me carry rocks around everywhere? This is _heavy_."

"Just don't wrinkle them, okay? Haruhi will help you put it on."

"But he's a-"

"AH!" Mrs. Hitachiin gushed, taking Tsukiko's arm as she inspected her. "She's magnificent! _Perfect!_" She turned to her sons. "Where in the world did you find her?"

"Straight from Africa," Hikaru muttered dryly under his breath.

"She's an old friend of Kyoya's. Now - out!"

Tsukiko blinked as Mori stood up from his stool to escort the woman to her seat. She was shoved roughly into a curtained off section. She wasn't sure who had pushed her, but she stumbled into the changing area for the girls. Haruhi sat inside, looking bored. She caught Tsukiko's stare.

"Supposedly, I'm a wild cat."

"Oh..." It made no sense to her, since Mori was suppossed to be the tiger. She squinted. Maybe Haruhi was a lion...

"I'll leave you to change," Haruhi muttered. "When you're done I'll help with your snake."

H**I**K**A**R**U** **A**ND K**AO**R**U**'S D**E**B**U**T**E** - 7:00 P M - M**U**S**I**C R**OO**M #3

"And now - the moment you've all been waiting for! Introducing the designs of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin - the jungle collection - modelled by the Host Club!"

Tsukiko bit down an insult as she was thrust into the golden spotlight of the runway. Kyoya watched her as she proceeded down, her hand on her hip, the other cradaling a large bright green snake. The snake was wrapped from her ankle, curling around her thigh and middle, and resting on her neck. He was amazed that she hadn't protested to the snake around her neck - though he had heard Mori's deep chuckle at the sight of her disgusted face when the twins had revealed the reason for all the practice with rocks.

His eyes scanned her apparel. She wore the same green and gold dashiki as before, though modifications had been made so that it stopped before her knees and the neckline was a bit more revealing. Instead of sandals, she wore gold heels that matched the gold bangles that covered her bare arms. The twins had given her emerald contacts and left her hair in a savage curl. The eyeliner around her eyes, the black charcoal on her eyebrows,and the mascara on her angel-like eyelashes made her look like a foreign creature - not that he had even really known her before.

He watched the rest of the fashion show without much interest, scrawling down calculations and club profits. A flash of white in the audience caught his attention. His eyes locked on the Class D student. He was concentrating on Tsukiko, a sneer on his face. Kyoya narrowed his eyes and stood up.

"Kyoya - what are you doing?" Tamaki asked, readjusting his headpiece.

"Ew! Ew, it's moving again!" Came Tsukiko's squeal from somewhere backstage. Kyoya ignored Tamaki, his fingers busy dialing a number into his phone. Tamaki listened closely.

"Yes...yes, that would be best. I don't want anything big or...noticeable, really. Something she wouldn't notice right away - but be grateful for. I can choose how it will be done?" Kyoya frowned. "No - that won't do at all. Too much blood involved." He sighed. "I'll just meet you tonight and plan the details. I want it done by tomorrow. Can you handle that? Ah...best of the best, huh? We'll see when the job's done. Goodbye."

"What are you doing, Mom?" Tamaki asked, his violet eyes glittering with interest.

"The student who harrassed Tsukiko is in the audience. His arm's in a cast, broken by her - I assume." His eyes were dark as he glanced at Tamaki. "Now would be a good time for justice to be served, no?"

Tamaki nodded, his hands flying up to his headpice as it bobbed on his golden locks. "Now, where's my wild cat? Haruhi!" He called, leaving Kyoya to himself.

- - - - - - - - - -

"And now, the designers!"

The audience clapped as the twins bowed. They spread their arms wide, grinning broadly. "The Host Club!"

Tamaki walked onstage first, dressed as a pharoh. Haruhi followed him closely, a lion. Mori came next, a tiger with a little monky - Hunny in his arms. It was an odd scene, but made the audience roar with applause.

The rest of the evening was spent conversing with friends.

"This is great, Hunny," Tsukiko smiled, waving her fork. "Well worth the wait."

"No!" Kaoru hissed. "Mother wants to offer you a contract."

Tsukiko stared right at him as she pushed the cake past her lips. She swallowed and licked her lips. Kaoru looked as if he was about to faint. She laughed and left them to change. She was wiping off all her makeup when a voice made her shudder.

"You look totally different without all that make up."

Tsukiko felt her pulse quicken as the person stepped closer to her, his hand on her arm restricting.

"Don't worry, you'll be with me soon enough. That friend of yours won't be in the way for much longer."

Tsukiko stood there for what seemed like forever. She jumped about a foot when Tamaki tapped her shoulder.

"Sorry," He gave her an apologetic smile. "I didn't mean to startle you. We asked your father if it was okay for you to join us for dinner and he said yes." He frowned. "We've found who cut you."

"Really?" She kept her eyes guarded.

"Yes...and I think Kyoya plans to have him killed."

Dinner with the Host Club was interesting. Haruhi was barely ever at the table, cleaning. Tsukiko stood to help, but Haruhi insisted that she could handle it. Tsukiko noticed something white near the rim of Hikaru's cup, but was too distracted to say anything. She chewed slowly on her food, making shapes on her plate with her knife.

"Kyoya," Tamaki whispered. "Whatever this person did isn't worth...Please, call it off."

"What's done is done," Kyoya responded, not exactly sure of what Tamaki was talking about. "They'll be in place very soon, and by then it'll be too late."

- - - - - - - - - - **Lemon-Scented** - - - - - - - - - -

Tsukiko rummaged through the box of accessories. Everyone had gone home, except for Hikaru and Kaoru who had offered to give her a ride home. Kaoru had left the room to call a limo, and Hikaru was somewhere storing the clothes. She looked in vain for her necklace, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the section of the music room.

"L-lost something?" The eerily familiar voice, now a dark slur broke into a fit of hiccups. Tsukiko gasped as her arms were pinned to her sides and she was shoved violently against the wall - her head striking it hard, causing her eyes to tear.

"He...want to share you - but I can't," Her attacker said, roughly pulling her clothes apart. His lips were warm on her bare neck as he mumbled into her skin. "I'm tired of sharing with him."

"H-Hikaru!" Tsukiko gasped, pulling away from him. She sobbed as his fingernails dug into the flesh of her wrists. Hikaru held her hands tightly, forcing her onto the floor. He had a knee on either side of her, his amber eyes clouded. He pressed his palms hard against her shoulder, restricting any movement. He leaned over her, his malicious smile bright. He kissed her wet eyelashes, running his tongue over her salty tears.

"No...more..."

"Hikaru, stop!" Tsukiko cried, struggling against him. This only enraged him, causing him to become more forceful as he started to remove the shredded fabric from her body.

"Stop! Please, someone stop him!"

"Quiet!" Hikaru growled.

"Tsukiko, what's -? Hikaru?"

Hikaru looked up, squinting as the light from the hall flooded into the dark room, creating a spotlight on him and Tsukiko.

"Hikaru! What are you doing?"

"She's mine."

"Stop him," Tsukiko sobbed, breaking away. She managed to stand and gather her shredded dress in her hands, stumbling to Kaoru's side as Hikaru tried to grab her back. Kaoru surged forward, striking Hikaru in the jaw, doing so again until his twin fell and stayed down. Kaoru took Tsukiko's hand and led her out of the room. He paused in the hallway, giving her his jacket.

- - - - - - - - - - End Lemon-Scented - - - - - - - - -

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked, his hands framing her dark, troubled face. He brushed her tears away with his thumb, his amber eyes sad. "I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what he was thinking..."

"No," She rested her head on his shoulder, her body shaking with fear and shock. "I smelt something on his breath, some sort of d-drug..." Her mind flashed back to dinner and the white residue on the rim of his cup. She bit back a moan. "He wasn't himself."

Kaoru rubbed her shoulder, taking her hand again. "I'll take you home." He led her to the front of the school where a single limo was parked. Kaoru opened the door for her and slid in after, taking the driver's phone.

"I really am sorry," He mumbled, brushing her hair from her face. She winced at his touch, her eyes wary. Kaoru smiled sadly, realizing that his appearance wouldn't help ease her fear at the moment.

"Did he...?"

"N-no," Tsukiko whispered. "You saved me before he got that far."

"But he violated you, and abused you." With a sigh he punched in a number on the phone. His jaw was clenched tight as he put the phone to his ear. "Kyoya! What are you doing now? Don't tell me - it doesn't matter. Hikaru just tried to rape Tsukiko."

Tsukiko curled up on the seat, huddled in Kaoru's jacket. From where she sat she could hear the angry buzz coming from the other end. Kaoru looked scared.

"I said _tried._ We're at the school, too! Don't send police, here - we look a like, they'd probably kill me! ...He's unconscious in the music room... No, Tsukiko's with me. She said he smelt like drugs, but I'd know if Hikaru were on drugs..." He had to pull the phone from his ear or esle Kyoya's shouts and threats would leave him partially deaf. "Yes, I'll call her father now." Kaoru turned to her and handed her the phone. She dialed the number with shaking hands. She pressed her palms against her ears, still able to hear Kaoru explain the situation to her father. Her breathing became ragged - and everything became blurred.

Then darkness overcame her.

----------

_"Eight...nine...ten!"_

_Tsukiko squealed as Kyoya tapped her shoulder, grinning broadly. She toddled after him, her eyes bright, the sun casting a shadow on her deep dimples. She fell. Tears came to her eyes. "Uh oh..."_

_Kyoya paused, taking her hand in his and pulling her to her feet. He pat her head and kissed her cheek, the way children did to comfort friends._

_"I'll go hide now, Tsuki-chan."_

_"Not too hard!" She sniffed, wiping away her tears. Kyoya pat her head again, cocking his head and giving her a young smile._

_"Not too hard," He promised, the joy of childhood lighting his eyes - later to be darkened when she'd leave Japan to go to Australia. "You'll always find me, Tsuki-chan." He ran away as she started to count, unaware that her mother and father would come and take her away while she counted. He'd wait behind the garden for hours before his sister would come searching for him, and deliver the crushing news._

_How would she find him in Australia?_

Kyoya glanced out of the tinted window as the limo drove him to the Ogundiran property. He adjusted his glasses and stared at the flowers that sat beside him, their colorful petals contrasting with the black leather of the seat. Hikaru had sent it with Kyoya as an apology, not expecting her family to allow him anywhere near anytime soon. He frowned, his eyes closing as he thought. Tsukiko had indeed been able to find him, after thirteen years. It wasn't possible that she was anything like he had expected.

She surfed, and played the harp... By what he saw in her room she loved literature of all types, and by what he had heard at dinner with her family, she wanted to go into some medical or scientifical field.

His eyes refocused on the blurred images that passed the windows. People, buildings...scenery. Kyoya sighed, his thoughts just as blurry as his surroundings. She had found him, after all these years.

_"Not too hard," He promised. "You'll always find me, Tsuki-chan."_

* * *

_Gah! How many of you hate me now? ((winces and hides)) Yesh, well... It had to be done! It was either Hikaru or Mori Don't ask how my mind works, I just flipped a coin..._

_Hide And Seek - Well, you saw the little bit when they were young. That would be crushing, no? Your best friend leaving while you wait for them to find you...Aww, poor Kyoya! He waited for hours._

_Back to the chapter synopsis! Well, it shows how Kyoya is still concerned about Tsukiko's well being, though she made it clear in the previous chapter that she doesn't expect him to feel any friendship towards her. And I guess he kind of doesn't... And he's now confused as to how he should go about feeling for her. I guess he's wondering whether or not they could be friends._

_Okay. Please review! If you soooo totally hate me now, for what happened between Hikaru and Tsukiko, well...I'll give him a chance to redeem himself. So please, review!_


	4. Forgotten Promise

P**E A** C **E** F **U** L D **I** S T **U** R B **A** N C **E**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Sadly, I do not own anything Ouran. Trust me, if I did, my face would be on a gigantic blimp right now, raining peanut butter and singing my praises._

**Forgotten**) - verb) to cease or fail to remember; be unable to recall

**Promise**) - noun) a declaration that something will or will not be done, given, etc., by one

F**O U** R -- Forgotten Promise

She squinted at the bright light. She could hear various beeps, and her mother's soft voice, trying to calm down her raging father.

"She's awake, Tunde!"

Everything blurred, and she went back to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Dr. Ogundiran was the first person she saw. "Baba...?" Tsukiko sat up. "What happened?"

"You had a minor concussion," Her father explained, his dark eyes relieved. "We took you home."

The events of that night suddenly hit her as she realized that she was in her room. She glanced up at her starfish-shaped clock. It was almost two in the morning.

"Hikaru wasn't himself, Baba! He-"

"His parents and I spoke. An investigator was sent to Ouran. Remnants of drugs and fingerprints were found. They'll have a suspect by morning."

Tsukiko said nothing. Her father continued. "Hikaru sends his apologies. Kyoya's downstairs." He looked displeased as he pursed the thick lips they shared. "He wants to see you."

"Baba..." Tsukiko clutched the blanket closer to herself, her eyes widening just a bit at the thought of being alone. "L-let him come up."

"I'll leave you then," He sighed as he stood. "Just...don't expect too much, okay, 'Dunni? Just because his father and I are friends-"

"It's okay, Baba," She forced a smile. "I'm a big girl."

She watched him leave. As soon as he was gone, she went to change from her nightgown into a gray sweatshirt and a pair of black pants. She sat on her bed, brushing her hair. She put her brush away just as Kyoya knocked on her door. Cautiously, Tsukiko opened it. Kyoya studied her carefully as he let himself into the room.

Was it possible that the fear that clouded her eyes added to her innocence? Was it possible that he saw her as the helpless two-year-old he had once loved the way a child could possibly love?

There was an ache in his chest as he tried to figure this out. He blinked down in surprise as he felt her arms around his torso, her face buried in his chest.

"Tsukiko..." He gently eased his arms around her, in a somewhat protective embrace. Awkwardly, he kissed the top of her head.

She raised her head to look at him, having felt the soft pressure of his lips against her hair. She was shaking, trembling.

"Kyo...Kyoya-sama..." She looked so young and frightened that it pained him. He wondered what this new ache inside him was, and what he must do to soothe it.

"It's all right," He murmured, narrowing his eyes as he stroked her curls. He could feel her tears moisten his shirt. He held her out at arm's length and slowly raised his hands to her face. She winced, but he continued with the motion, taking her face in his palms, brushing her tears away with his thumbs. She closed her eyes as he pulled her towards him. Compelled, Kyoya ran his thumbs over her eyebrows and eventually let his fingers get lost in her curls.

"How's Hikaru?"

The question surprised him. How was Hikaru? This was the person - drugged, yes - who had almost...almost robbed her of her innocence.

It was obvious the event had left her shaken, and still she insisted on knowing how Hikaru was doing.

"Better," Kyoya said. "He was taken to the hospital and treated. He says he'll proudly wear his bruises - and allow you to give him a few more - as long as he has your forgiveness." Kyoya continued. "He sent flowers. I left them downstairs."

"I forgive him," She said, her words almost inaudible. "Kyoya-sama, you sounded very upset when you were talking with Kaoru. Tamaki-senpai told me you planned to kill a student."

Kyoya was taken back, amazed that she thought him capable of such a thing. Of course, no one in the club would be surprised, but...

"Sorry, Kyoya-sama, sorry." Tsukiko said, reading his expression. "It was stupid of me to think you would ever...That you were capable of...I'll never speak of it again."

His lips curled up into the makings of a smile. "I _am_ capable of killing him - and I will."

"No you won't," Tsukiko said, brushing his hands away. "Kyoya-senpai, we were friends a long time ago. Practically babies. Had we kept in touch we could have been...close. We promised each other many things. Empty vows children would never understand. It's obvious neither of us feel the way we had when we were younger. So - for our fathers' sakes we'll be tolerable acquaintances. Nothing more."

Kyoya watched her shining eyes with great interest. All that she had said was true. He could hear the emotion vibrating in her voice. She didn't want them to alienate one another - he could tell by the darkness in her eyes. But neither of them had tried to salvage former feelings out of fear that they would wind up total strangers.

His face hardened as her words replayed in his head. Kyoya-senpai._ Senpai_. It had been said under such cold circumstances. She had crushed any hope of friendship she had ever had.

"I'm glad to see that you are feeling better," Kyoya said, his voice emotionless. "Will you be attending school today?" It was late. If she did go to school today she'd sleep through most of her classes.

"Possibly," Her voice was detached, her eyes blank. She watched Kyoya leave through empty eyes. Her back was turned to him, her body shuddering as he whispered in her ear.

"When I promised Tsuki-chan that I would always be able to be found... I meant it. I know I'm not your Kyoya-sama any longer - I never really have been...but he's here somewhere. And when she wants, my Tsuki-chan may find him."

Tsukiko said nothing when he left, sitting heavily on her bed.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Kyoya was silent as the limo took him and his father back home. He fingered a petal that had fallen from Hikaru's bouquet.

_"I'm the daddy and you're the mommy," Kyoya said to a young Tsukiko. He handed her a doll, gently resting it in her arms. "That's our baby."_

_"Baby!" Tsukiko giggled, hugging the doll. Kyoya sat down beside her, watching her intently. "When we're older - if I love you and you love me - we can be a real mommy and daddy."_

_Tsukiko beamed, taking his hand. He was her dearest friend. She'd love him forever. "M'kay."_

* * *

_So this is probably the shortest chapter so far... But! A lot has been revealed in it. (At least, I hope so...) Number one! We all know Dr. Ogundiran's first name is (dun, dun, DUN) Tunde! Ha -- like that had anything to do with anything..._

_ Forgotten Promise. Well, as you can see, Kyoya made a very heart-felt promise to 'his' Tsuki-chan. The exchange between the two of them in Tsukiko's bedroom is very important, and will come back time and time again. I liked the little tidbit at the end. :) Haven't you ever played house with a friend, and they're like...oh, nevermind, lol. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed chapter two and three! I posted them together during Thanksgiving break. I'll try and finish up chapter five soon. Expect it before Christmas._

_ Please review!  
_


	5. Among Daises

P**E A** C **E **F**U** L D **I** S T **U** R B **A** N C **E**

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I do not own anything Ouran. Trust me, if I did, my face would be on a gigantic blimp right now, raining peanut butter and singing my praises.

**Among**) - preposition) in the midst of, so as to influence

**Daisies**) - noun pl.) any of several plants of the composite family, especially a widely naturalized Eurasian plant

F**I** V **E **-- Among Daisies

Tsukiko ran her dark fingers over his yellow and purple skin, her eyes wide. "Oh, Hikaru, I'm so sorry! I had no idea Kaoru had punched you so hard..."

Hikaru took her hand, flashing a handsome smile. "As I recall, I deserved it. Do I look that hideous?"

Kaoru snickered, turning his curious eyes upon Tsukiko. The three of them sat on a bench in one of the small gardens of Ouran High. The music room was still being used for the investigation. Tsukiko kicked her feet under the warm rays of the sun, the wind whipping her curls around her face. The giggles and sighs of the many customers were carried in the breeze. She noticed three girls coming close to the bench. Kaoru sat up, seeing them as well.

Tsukiko stiffened as Kaoru brushed her hair off her neck, his lips lighter than a whisper against her ear. Hiakru held her hands still, but was looking away, his eyes scanning the garden.

"You were phenomenal in English class today," Kaoru pressed his lips against her temple. "Your accent is adorable."

Tsukiko laughed nervously, closing her eyes as Hikaru reached around her to embrace his twin. She felt part of a Hitachiin sandwich. "Kaoru, you speak as if I am a child."

"Hmm..." Kaoru rested his chin on her shoulder, well aware of her stiff body. "Perhaps it is because, you are a child?"

"Children die everyday," She hid her yawn in Hikaru's jacket, unable to raise her hand to cover her mouth. "Abuse, slavery, genocide...children die everyday and no one cares."

Hikaru stroked his brother's cheek, still able to see their audience out of the corner of his eye. "Kaoru, you hit me so hard..."

Kaoru frowned into Tsukiko's hair. "I care," He uttered softly before lifting his head to address his brother. "I'll gladly allow you to handle me as roughly as you please."

"Oh, Kaoru, I could never raise a hand to bruise your flesh..." Hikaru smiled. "I love you too much to even think of harming you."

"I feel like such a waste of life," Kaoru sighed.

"You did it to protect our Tsukiko, and for that I can find forgiveness."

Tsukiko could hear her heartbeat drumming in her chest. She tried to wiggle out from between the twins, but both of them were pressed against her. Her nostrils flared in panic, her eyes flying open. She was amazed at the giggling girls, watching the scene jealously. They wanted to be the girl in the middle of the twin's love affair - if that was believable.

"You two aren't really...?" She asked quietly, a bit frightened. "I mean, you can't..."

"It's our specialty, Tsukiko," Hikaru replied, smiling at her obvious discomfort. "Just for our customers."

"Since I'm not a customer, may I leave?"

Kaoru laughed, shaking his head. "No, don't leave. Look - they love it."

"'Scuse me!" Hunny danced past the girls, smiling brightly. "Tamaki-kun would like to speak with you, Tsukiko."

"Okay," Tsukiko said, eager to leave. She disentangled herself from the twins and followed Hunny to the table where Tamaki sat. He excused himself from his customers and grabbed Tsukiko's arm, pulling her out of earshot.

"Have you spoke to Kyoya?"

Tsukiko rubbed her eye sleepily and shook her head. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure...I've tried calling him, I've left messages with his staff, but..."

Tsukiko shrugged. "Kyoya and I aren't friends, Tamaki-sempai."

Tamaki had nothing to say to that, though he looked confused. Tsukiko tried to explain. "We thought it would be best if...we didn't try anymore. It's obvious neither of us are what we expected the other to be. I only really came by to make sure Hikaru was all right and to apologize to him in person. No offense to any of the hosts, but I don't think I'll be coming by again."

As if understanding, Tamaki nodded. He released her arm, something in his eye. "In that case - could you do me a favor?"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Haruhi looked up from her schoolwork. She blinked at Tsukiko.

"He told you."

"Ah, yes. It explains a lot..."

"I'm sure Tamaki-senpai wants you to be my friend."

Tsukiko laughed, nodding. "He expects me to teach you cooking recipies, and take you shopping, and stuff like that," Tsukiko sighed, sitting beside Haruhi. "Quite frankly, none of those things interest me. I have to focus on school work, so that I may have a successful and rewarding career."

Haruhi smiled as she watched Tsukiko start her own schoolwork. "It's nice to finally have some sense in the club."

Tsukiko pursed her lips in thought, tapping her pencil against her nose. "I don't think I'll be coming as often."

"Oh," was all Haruhi said. They sat in silence for a while before Tsukiko asked a question.

"I do find you interesting though, and the twins. Perhaps we could study in the library sometime..."

Haruhi laughed. "That would be nice. May I ask what obsession it is the twins have with you?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Tsukiko turned her head to hide her face. "I feel so horrible. I think I've caused something to happen between Kaoru and Hikaru."

"I think he likes you."

"Who?" Tsukiko asked, confused. From where they sat in the middle of the garden, the two girls could see all the hosts with their respective customers.

"Kaoru. I think he likes you."

"I don't believe that. The both of them are just hoping to get me to sign a contract with their mother." She pulled out an envelope from within her book. "It has her signature and terms of payment and everything."

Haruhi grinned. "If you even think of it, I'd suggest a lawyer. They may have some nonsense about dieting."

Tsukiko was silent for a moment. Kyoya had entered the garden. A swarm of girls surrounded him, giggling loudly. He raised his eyes, catching a glimpse of Tsukiko. A slight smile played his lips. Tsukiko sighed.

"Haruhi - you know Kyoya better than I do. Is he sincere?"

Haruhi returned to her work. "I suppose he is, if he cares about something enough. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if it were possible for me to find Kyoya-sama. The real Kyoya-sama." Tsukiko then turned her attention to the twins. Kaoru had broken away from Hikaru, the two of them had many girls swooning. Kaoru caught sight of Tsukiko and waved. Tsukiko waved back, then shook her head.

"Welcome to the Host Club," Haruhi murmured.

* * *

I'm not sure it's the best chapter... But now there is a possible friendship between Haruhi and Tsukiko. Also - Tsukiko has begun her quest: Searching for Kyoya-sama. Heh! Yeah... 

So, Among Daises. They were in a garden, and Kaoru was the one who first compared Tsukiko to an African lily planted among daises... And she was the only one the twins really ever paid any attention to - going for the exotic flower while all the local plants were ignored... Yes - plot twist! Who ever said it was just Kyoya and Tsukiko? Kaoru has now entered the equation.

I'll try and post at least two chapters during Christmas break. Look forward to that. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep 'em coming. And if anyone is a Twilight fan and loves Jacob (OC mind you, Bella and Edward were made for each other) then please check out my new fanfic: Mistaken.

Thank you, everyone! Anyone who reviews gets a cookie!


	6. Death and Diamonds

P **E A** C **E** F **U** L D **I** S T **U** R B **A** N C **E**

_**Disclaimer: **__Sadly, I do not own anything Ouran. Trust me, if I did, my face would be on a gigantic blimp right now, raining peanut butter and singing my praises._**  
**  
**Death**) - preposition) in the midst of, so as to influence

**Diamonds**) - noun pl.) any of several plants of the composite family, especially a widely naturalized Eurasian plant

S **I** X -- Death and Diamonds

Tsukiko started down the hallway, her books in hand. She stepped past a group of giggling girls, making their way to the garden. The music room still hadn't been reopened, but would open tomorrow. Tsukiko paused as she walked by it, the door slightly open. She could hear voices, but ignored them, figuring they belonged to the investigators. She quickened her pace when she heard a pair of footsteps behind her. The hall was mostly empty. Tsukiko stole a glance over her shoulder when the footsteps quickened.

"Kaoru?" She asked, surprised. "Are you following me?"

Kaoru shrugged, smiling. "Are you headed to the library?"

"Yes," Tsukiko turned back around and continued walking. Kaoru hurried to her side, brushing his hair back.

"Do you mind if I accompany you?"

"I don't mean to seem rude, but don't you have club duties?"

"Ah, I can skip one afternoon," Kaoru said. "Besides, I should start on my paper."

"Oh?" Tsukiko laughed. "You don't get one of your maids to do it?"

Kaoru shook his head, grinning mischievously. "They do...other things. What about you? What are you writing about?"

"The complex relationships between strangers, and what effects feelings have on their actions." Tsukiko smiled as Kaoru held the door open for her. She stepped into the library and settled in an empty table near the back. Kaoru sat across from her. "Would you mind being part of it?"

"No, I wouldn't mind. What do I have to do?"

"Just answer a few questions, I guess."

"Wait," Kaoru spun a pen between his fingers, his amber eyes narrowing slightly. "Does that mean you think of me as a stranger?"

"Well, not exactly. I don't know you well enough to call you a friend, do I? I don't know anyone well enough to call them a friend."

Kaoru looked thoughtful. "Or is it that - for the sake of your paper - you've classified me as a stranger?"

Tsukiko pursed her lips, turning to look into the row of books beside them. She sighed finally, a long exhale of breath that sounded like the release of a burden. "Kaoru, for now, you are a stranger. First question: what did you think of me, at first?"

"I thought you'd make a good model."

"Okay..." She wrote down his answer on an index card and picked up a blank one. "What do you think of me now?"

"I think you think I'm a stranger."

"Seriously, Kaoru."

"I'm serious," He leaned forward. "Why do _you_ think I'm a stranger?"

"Is this for your own paper?" Tsukiko asked, exasperated.

"It's just a question."

"I think you're a stranger, because I think everyone's a stranger. I mean - the person who's supposed to be my closest friend is...well..."

"Ah," Kaoru leaned back, as if expecting her answer. "So because you don't know Kyoya as well as you'd like, you can't bother to get to know anyone else better."

"You sound sure of that."

"Maybe I am sure of it. I'm as sure of it as I am Hikaru is my twin brother."

Tsukiko stared into his face for a long while, trying to read him. Finally she sighed and started writing. Kaoru did his own assignment, the two of them working in silence.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Kyoya's eyes sparkled as he inspected the various stones. He picked on up and nodded. "I'll take this one."

"A very good choice, sir."

"Thank you for staying open late," Kyoya said, watching as his purchase was dropped into a velvet bag. "I'd rather no one knew about this."

"So - it isn't arranged?" The clerk asked, surprised.

"Not exactly. I'm just waiting to see if I'm right. If I'm wrong, I could always return it, or give it to someone else." Kyoya looked thoughtful as he handed the clerk his money. "You'll speak not a word of this to anyone, correct?"

"My lips are sealed."

Nodding, Kyoya took the ring and exited the store.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Tsukiko glared at Kaoru. Kaoru glared back. Hikaru looked form Tsukiko to Kaoru and back. He sighed.

"What's the matter with you two?"

"Favorite color!" Kaoru barked.

"Blue – any shade. Preferably cerulean."

"Favorite animal!"

"Killer whale," Tsukiko snapped back. "Proper name: _orca_."

"Cuisine!"

"Anything. The spicier, the better. Sour, sweet, and bitter are all tolerable."

"School course!"

"Literature and any science."

"Aren't those two totally different sides of the brain?" Hikaru wondered aloud. Kaoru and Tsukiko ignored him.

"Type of man!"

"Excuse me?"

Kaoru blushed slightly, turning to look out the window of the limousine. The question had slipped out. "What kind of person would you fall in love with?" He asked softly, peeking at her through his eyelashes.

"I…"

Hikaru watched her, interested. Tsukiko folded her hands in her lap. She lowered her head. A moment of silence passed. Kaoru noticed her wringing her wrists. He leaned forward and gently pulled her hands apart.

"Why do you do that?"

"I… I… Habit, I guess," She watched Kaoru's pale fingers dance across her dark skin. She gasped lightly as Kaoru pulled her to his chest. He played with her curls, his eyes intense.

"What characteristics could a human possibly hold to gain your love?"

"It's silly," Tsukiko murmured. "But I always fantasized that he'd take my breath away… He'd be handsome and smart and funny. One of a kind, really. Able to say his mind…but he'd listen to me. I think I could love anyone, as long as they loved me back." She raised her head, staring deeply into Kaoru's eyes before pulling away. "Next question."

"No more questions," Kaoru returned his attention to the window. "We're here."

"Thank you for the ride," Tsukiko gathered her books and exited the limo. "Bye Hikaru. Bye Kaoru."

"Bye," They said in unison, waving. As soon as the door closed, Kaoru collapsed into a miserable pile.

"What was that?" Hikaru asked, a smirk on his face.

"I don't know," Kaoru moaned. "I can't help it! She's so…"

"Do you like her?"

Wordlessly, Kaoru nodded. Hikaru sighed, folding his hands behind his head. "She can tell us apart."

"So?" Kaoru fiddled with a button on his jacket. Hikaru looked deep in thought.

"So – doesn't that say something? Exactly how many people can do that?" He smiled slightly, remembering the cruel jokes the two of them would play on girls in middle school. Innocent crushes turned into total humiliation and devastation.

"If she's interested in you – she'll notice things about you and get to know you. Being able to tell us apart is a side effect of that."

"Like Haruhi, right?" Kaoru looked smug at Hikaru's reddened cheeks.

"Yes." Hikaru closed his eyes. "Tomorrow, we're playing a game."

"I have a feeling we're going to lose."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Kyoya - senpai, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Are you all right?"

"Fine," He smiled, reaching into his jacket. He handed her a small envelope. "It's a charity event sponsored by the host club. Everyone will adopt a younger, unfortunate sibling for the event and complete a series of challenges. The winning team gets a scholarship for the sibling."

"That sounds like fun," Tsukiko smiled. "I'll be sure to mention it to my parents." She stepped past him and continued on her way to class, ignoring the sensation of his eyes boring holes into her back. She felt different, as if something in her had died and left nothing but a crude husk behind to severe all social ties. Tsukiko sighed as she stepped into her English class.

* * *

_Death and Diamonds. Well of course, Kyoya went and bought a ring. ((chokes and dies)) And the death part is more figurative. The death of Tsuki-chan, at least for now, and the death of the twins as they were. So basically, they are a part of the world, they've let others in. Love interests… ((cough)) Tsukiko and Haruhi ((cough)) I think that's all I need to mention. Next chapter is the charity event which I promise shall be dramatic, and angsty, and...romantic! ((cheers for plot development)) it all came to me in a dream... Anyway, sorry about this chapter. It's a bit filler, I suppose. I'll try and update before the New Year, but in case I don't get to – Happy New Year, everyone! Remember: A review gets a cookie!_


End file.
